People who have impairments that affect their ability to speak have access to assistive text-to-speech devices. More recently, generic tablet computers can now use various applications to emulate a text-to-speech device. Such devices enable the person with a speech impairment to enter text in various ways and then have the text converted into speech. Text-to-speech devices are quite useful for face-to-face conversations; however, telephone conversations present a challenge. For example, in order for a person to listen to a remote party of the phone conversation and use the text-to-speech device, the text-to-speech device and phone would need to be positioned close to each other. This generally requires the use of at least one hand leaving only one other hand available to operate the text-to-speech device. Alternatively, the telephone can be operated in speaker mode to free both hands; however, this is not practical in some situations, such as when privacy is desired or in noisy environments.